Unleash the Shadow
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: Parody of "Unleash the Magic" from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Friendship games. One-Shot. I own NOTHING


**So...Galaxina-the-Seedrian and I have been doing some RPing in the PM system, and we both love Gravity Falls and Phineas and Ferb...especially Phineas and Bill. I told her plans I have for a crossover, and in some of the RPing, we decided Bill was trying to turn Phineas into The Shadow...and then Gala and Woodland both turned me into a brony (Woodland started it by getting me to watch 'Unleash the Magic' and 'Twilight's Transformation' from MLP Equestria Girls: Friendship games...and...I realized how similar Bill and Cinch could be in this situation, so this was born. Hope you all like it. This is the only crossover that's actually just a one-shot.**

* * *

Phineas stood with his back turned to the demon; his nose was pointed up in defiance.

"No way," he snapped.

"Come on, kid, why not just give in?" Bill taunted, "I mean seriously, you hate me."

Phineas rolled his eyes, "No way, I'm not doing it."

Bill sighed, "Seriously, kid…"

 _We both know you have always been my target_

 _Wondered my evil intention_

 _Well listen awfully clear_

 _Cuz I'm sure that you will fear_

 _The answer I have to that question_

Bill flew around Phineas, poking his nose- -something he really hated- -, and Phineas couldn't help as his head followed the demon. He got into Phineas' face causing Phineas to lean back.

 _I am constantly trying to push your buttons_

 _Throwing insults and many horrible taunts_

 _I've made you scared and mad_

 _And even really sad_

 _And here's what I really want_

Bill continued to float around Phineas, and he jabbed his stomach and pushed him around a little. Phineas waved his arms around in irritation to chase him off.

 _Unleash the shadow_

 _Unleash the shadow_

 _I'm not one to place the blame_

 _Go and use it_

 _Heck even abuse it_

To waste the potential, such a shame!

Phineas looked down at his hands as a small black flame of energy started to form. Black circles started to form under his eyes as he stared. He shook his head, and he extinguished the flame. Bill was suddenly right by his side again, and he extended an arm around Phineas, resting it on his shoulder.

 _Call it what you want_

 _It's just some extra power_

Your emotions are so sour

 _Why hold it all inside, what a loss?_

 _A chance like this won't come again_

 _You'll regret not giving in_

Isn't my anticipated defeat worth the cost?

Phineas backed away as Bill created an illusion of Phineas' shadow trying to grab him. Phineas looked around admittingly getting a little scared now.

 _Unleash the shadow_

 _Unleash the shadow_

 _We're not friends here after all_

 _Your only interest_

 _In this business_

 _Is seeing my reign of terror fall_

Looking down at the ground, Phineas held his hands out with a look of fear that it was going to be released. He didn't want to become The Shadow. He didn't want to let his dark side take over. He could see the small flame starting to form in his hands again as his inner rage toward Bill was overruling his fear. Bill put his hands on Phineas' shoulders, and he started pushing the inventor forward in that manipulative manner.

 _What I'm suggesting's very simple_

 _And since it's win-win for your side_

 _Why not just release_

 _The darkness you keep inside_

 _Think of your treasured family_

 _You already possess so much_

 _What the harm in taking your anger out_

 _And increasing it just a touch_

Phineas was pushed forward left alone in the space between him and Bill. He could see the black flame starting to grow now. The more it grew, the more intrigued he was by it.

 _Unleash the shadow_

 _Unleash the shadow_

 _This struggle's such a crime_

 _But you can win it_

 _If you begin it_

Come on, kid! Don't fail me this time!

He stared at the flame as it just sat in his hands. Letting the darkness take over for just a little bit wouldn't be so bad would it? He'd be rid of Bill.

 **Imagine how I'll feel by setting it free**

Indeed, he'd be more relieved if he just let it out. It was eating him inside.

 **This darkness from inside of me**

Curiosity compelled him as he stared at the little flame. What powers would he unlock by giving into the darkness?

 **And what powers I'll unlock if I use 'em**

Honestly though, Phineas just wanted to be rid of Bill, everything else would be just a bonus.

 **But the demon's demise is what I want to see**

Phineas rose and extended his arms, so the flame started to grow, and he could feel darkness clouding over him. He wasn't going to fight it anymore. He just glared as the flame grew, and The Shadow got stronger.

 _Unleash the shadow_

 _Free the shadow_

NOW!

Bill cackled as Phineas' eyes turned from dark, deep blue to a sickly, menacing green.

* * *

 **So...hope you liked it. Leave me a review and**

 **Bill: Remember! Reality is an illusion and the universe is just a hologram. Buy gold, BYE!**

 **Phineas: Carpe Diem everyone!**


End file.
